Tokyo-ReBooted
by Callisto Phalan
Summary: What's this?! The new enemy of the Sailor Scouts is-? And the ReBooters are in SailorScout-land?! Watch the panic ensue as the ReBooters find out what users are REALLY like in this parody created by Callisto...
1. Tokyo-ReBooted 1

Authoress' notes:This fanfic/parody was started by me about two years ago. Needless to say, I never finished it. I got rather distracted with the other things that were going on in my life. I hope to finish this soon though, now that I have the time and reason to do it! ^_^ I love ReBoot, I love SailorMoon. I read somewhere a parody in which the Scouts had gone to Mainframe, so I thought, what if the Mainframers came to the world of the Scouts.... so I started to created this. It's weird... and I'm not too good with technical jargon, so don't mind me if I'm totally way off on any of this, it's just me pretending to know stuff that I don't (and it's quite fun and empowering, too! :) ) And recently I've just discovered that the wonderful makers of ReBoot are coming up with a new season to be aired in Canada this fall!!!!!!! Hey, anybody from Canada wanna tape it and send me some tapes? I'd be much obliged!!! ^_^ (of course I pay for shipping and handling and blank tape costs and all that!) Whew... back to the topic at hand: Please read and enjoy part one out of ? parts of my Reboot/SailorMoon crossover fanfic :) and now on to the disclaimer:

Disclaimer:I, Callisto, own none of the characters in this fanfiction. Everything, besides the most of the plot, is to be credited to the wonderful makers of ReBoot and SailorMoon. I love you guys!! And please don't try to sue me, unless you wanna pay your lawyers to receive all that I have, which is basically a penny. College students really don't have much to offer, and neither do their parents ^_~ so it would be rather pointless anyway...

Now, on to the story!

Quick note: ^place^ changes setting

uOne/u

Large Vid-windows popped up all around Mainframe and all the binomes and sprites shuddered as Megabyte's face was everywhere they turned.

"Citizens of Mainframe, to your health (and mine) I will be going on what you call a little vacation. I'm sure that all of you need a break from being scared of me, and I, in return, grow quite weary of trying to capture Mainframe every minute with no show of what I have accomplished (all thanks to your guardian, Bob). So for this next minute you're free from my grasp and greed for control over your beloved Mainframe," Megabyte announced. The citizens of Mainframe cheered.

Meanwhile, back in Dot's Diner, Bob and Dot were standing, contemplating what Megabyte was up to.

"I don't think this is good. Megabyte's coming up with some sort of plan. I wonder what it is," Bob thought out loud.

"Well, it is obvious that he's going to try to take us off guard, uand/u within this next minute," Dot added.

Bob looked out the window and his face fell, "oh no, please not again," he pleaded and got into a defensive stance.

"Booooob!" Enzo cried as he ran through the door, leapt through the air, and crashed into Bob, sending the two tumbling to the floor, "This is awesome! No Megabyte for the next minute! Did ya hear him, didya? What should we do now, let's go kick his bitmap while he's on vacation. CanweBob, canwecanwe?! Pleeeeaaaase!" Enzo looked at Bob with wide eyes.

"Wait a nano, Enzo," Dot scolded, "Yes, we heard Megabyte. And no, there will be no kicking of any bitmaps until we find out what Megabyte's going to do."

"That's right, listen to your sister, Enzo. And, could you kindly get off me, please," Bob asked.

"Hehe, you guys look so silly," AndrAIa walked through the door laughing at Bob and Enzo.

"Hi AndrAIa," Dot greeted the young game sprite.

"Hi Dot," she smiled back, "this is great! Megabyte's going on a vakashun!"

"I wouldn't get too comfortable with the idea, AndrAIa, we don't know if a uvacation/u is exactly what Megabyte is up to. And you don't really see viruses taking vacations from work, or at least I haven't," Bob warned, "Besides, we still have Hexadecimal to worry about."

As if on cue, another set of vid-windows popped up around Mainframe.

"what the-" Bob started, "Hexadecimal, I should have known."

"OH, goody. Now that Order is gone on vacation, citizens of Mainframe can now be ruled under Chaos!" Hexadecimal started her speech. "There are many reasons, Megabyte, that I've always said that chaos will rule over order. This just happens to be one of them. Have fun!"

"Hexadecimal! This is not going to be a very fun minute," Bob said, wincing at the memory of what happened once when Hex had gotten into the system's paint program. What a disaster! "Let's go see if Phong has something that he can tell us."

"Alright!" Enzo shouted as he, Bob, and AndrAIa threw their zipboards to the ground and hopped on. Enzo was the first one out the door with dot yelling behind him, "I told you, no zipboards in the diner, Enzo!", but he was too preoccupied by the ceiling of Mainframe, "Bob, hey what's that?" Enzo pointed at the ceiling which was fluctuating into various solid colors.

Bob looked up and saw what was up, "I don't know Enzo, I've never seen that in my life!"

"Wow, Bob, do you think Phong would know what that means?" Dot stepped up by Bob's side.

Bob shrugged, "Maybe." Bob, on his zipboard, flew off towards the Command Center followed by dot, Enzo, AndrAIa, and Frisket (who was running on the ground after them).

At the Command Center, Bob once again had to defeat Phong at his favorite game Pong.

"Phong, I've beat you every time we've played this. Why can't we just skip this part only just this once," Bob spoke annoyed.

"Shhh... you must have complete concentration," Phong scolded and shot the puck towards bob's goal. Bob blocked it and shot the puck back at Phong who wasn't expecting it to come back so fast. The game disappeared and Phong was finally ready to tell Bob the answer to his question.

"I have never seen nor heard of tell about this sort of phenomenon. I'm sorry, I cannot help you."

"Wait a minute- you're telling me that I wasted my time playing that game with you, and you can't even answer my question?! Great..." Bob was mad, "Well, can you tell me if viruses go on vacations then?"

Phong looked thoughful, "This is the first time that I have heard of such actions by a virus. Be careful Bob. Choose your actions wisely. This phenomenon with the ceiling might be caused by Megabyte."

"I knew something was up," Bob narrowed his eyes, "Thanks Phong." Bob quickly turned and marched out of the building.

"Well?" dot asked as Bob came towards the group.

"Well, what?" Bob retorted.

"How did it go?" Dot plodded.

"Nothing. Phong gave me nothing to go off on..."

"Oh. So what do we do now," Enzo asked.

"Let's go visit Megabyte," Bob said not quite evilly, but close enough to it.

Suddenly the system voice called out alerting everybody to the "...INCOMING GAME, WARNING, INCOMING GAME"

"Oh, great... I've got to get into that game!" Bob practically yelled.

Dot looked up, "I'm with you Bob!"

"Me, too!" Enzo joined in.

"And me!" AndrAIa followed Enzo.

And the group was off, racing to get inside the game! Bob was in the lead with Dot close behind and Enzo and AndrAIa taking up the back when the system voice called out a new warning:

WARNING, SYSTEM OVE-OVE-OVERLOAD... SYSTEM OVERLOAD

"Oh no! An overload?" Bob whined, "That's what was wrong I bet!"

Suddenly, time stopped. the game was only halfway down-

SYSTEM UPLOAD, the system voice spoke calmly.

Beams of light shot out from the game. Once got hold of our heroes and heroines. One went through the Silicon Tor and hit Megabyte who was relaxing on a large overstuffed chair. One had landed on Hexadecimal who was putting on her face while three other beams of light landed elsewhere .

UPLOAD CANCELLED... SYSTEM OVERLOAD... UPLOAD CANCELLED

Time started.

^Megabyte's Tor^

"Master?"

"Hey, where'd Megabyte go?"

"I don't know, he just disappeared."

"Why'd he do that for?"

"I don't know."

"It's all your fault."

"My fault? No, it's your fault."

"I don't think so. It's your fault."

"Your fault."

Hack and Slash started to fight back and forth. After a while had passed:

"Hey, who's turn is it?"

"I don't know."

"Is it my turn?"

"No, it's my turn."

SYSTEM RESUMED NORMAL

^Hexadecimal's Lair^

Hex is not in residence here anymore...

^Bob, Dot, Enzo, AndrAIa, and Frisket^

All disappeared.

The game disappeared, too. Oh my...

The binomes are worried, Phong is worried, Scuzzy is worried. The guardian of Mainframe is gone!!! Da da duuuh!


	2. Tokyo-ReBooted 2

Authoress' notes: This fanfic/parody was started by me about two years ago. Needless to say, I never finished it. I got rather distracted with the other things that were going on in my life. I hope to finish this soon though, now that I have the time and reason to do it! ^_^ I love ReBoot, I love SailorMoon. I read somewhere a parody in which the Scouts had gone to Mainframe, so I thought, what if the Mainframers came to the world of the Scouts.... so I started to created this. It's weird... and I'm not too good with technical jargon, so don't mind me if I'm totally way off on any of this, it's just me pretending to know stuff that I don't (and it's quite fun and empowering, too! :) ) And recently I've just discovered that the wonderful makers of ReBoot are coming up with a new season to be aired in Canada this fall!!!!!!! Hey, anybody from Canada wanna tape it and send me some tapes? I'd be much obliged!!! ^_^ (of course I pay for shipping and handling and blank tape costs and all that!) Whew... back to the topic at hand: Please read and enjoy part two out of ? parts of my Reboot/SailorMoon crossover fanfic :) and now on to the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I, Callisto, own none of the characters in this fanfiction. Everything, besides the most of the plot, is to be credited to the wonderful makers of ReBoot and SailorMoon. I love you guys!! And please don't try to sue me, unless you wanna pay your lawyers to receive all that I have, which is basically a penny. College students really don't have much to offer, and neither do their parents ^_~ so it would be rather pointless anyway...

Now, on to the story!

Two

"Serena! Serena! Wake up you lazy head!"

"No Darien, let me sleep," the sleeping meatball head mumbled.

"Darien? Come on, wake up! Mom's made blueberry pancakes for us today and we're going to eat them without you if you don't get up!"

At the sound of pancakes, sleeping Serena rolled over and opened her eyes dreamily, "Oh you didn't have to do that Dar- AHHHHHH!," she yelped when she saw her sandy-haired brother looking at her. She recovered quickly from her fright, "Sammy~ Why did you wake me up?" she asked annoyed in her high pitched voice.

Sammy took a step back and put his arm behind his head, "Well, gees, Serena, you'd want to sleep all through your birthday?"

"What? No I don't~ Hold those pancakes for me! I'll be right down!"

"Ok!"

Serena quickly dressed into a cotton jumper and ran downstairs to eat those "yummy" pancakes.

"Happy Birthday, darling," Serena's mother said proudly.

"Mmm, fewh wyon," was all Serena could get out since she had already stuffed two pancakes in her mouth.

"Hey, would you like to open your presents now, or later," her dad asked rather impatiently.

Happily, Serena exclaimed, "What? You're actually giving me a choice about presents? Well, of course I'd like to open them now!"

"Great! I'll be right back," her dad left the room and came back a minute later with a cart full of small presents and one big present. He handed her a medium sized package. After ripping it open, Serena revealed a- "Speaker? What's this for?"

"You'll see," was all she got out of her parents.

After opening all of the small presents (which included a mouse, mouse pad, and various CD programs) Serena still could not guess what was in the big box.

"Is is a stereo? a bowling ball? TV?"

Her parents shook their head no, almost on the verge of sweatdropping.

"Oh, a beautiful inlaid chest? No, that's not it..." her eyes ran over her pile of presents and saw the mouse, "OH, I know, my very own pet mouse! right?"

"Oh, Serena, just open it already," her father urged.

Sammy leaned over and whispered to his mom, "You think that actually giving it to her was a smart idea?"

"Shush, Sammy," his mom scolded back.

Silence.

"A computer?" was all Serena could say.

"Why yes. You can use it for school work and other things. It's a quite useful tool."

"But a computer?"

Sammy whispered to his mom again, "See?"

"You'll be able to do your homework on it, and we figured you could use that extra phone line in your room for the internet. You could get help on your homework with it," her mother looked hopeful.

"Here, let's take it up to your room right now," her father attempted to lift the computer. He strained and pulled and yet couldn't lift it.

Annoyed, her mom went over and pushed him away, "Here, let me try," she effortlessly picked the box up and watched dad's mouth drop to the floor, "What? I don't eat power bars for nothing, you know!"

^Upstairs in Serena's bedroom 2 hours later^

"Well, I don't know how to get this stupid thing running," her dad said, "the lady at the store said that all we had to do was follow the directions. Well, I did! I give up!"

"Daddy, you can't give up!" Serena whined.

"Well, I've got other work to do for your party tonight. Why don't you get your genius friend, Amy, I think her name is..."

"What good father you are! You don't even know my friends' names!"

"Well, excuse me," her father huffed and walked out of the room.

Serena looked at the door, "waaaaaaah!" she cried.

"Oh, Serena, stop your blubbering," a voice scolded.

She looked over at her black cat, "But Luna!" she whined even more, "I want the internet! I want a computer! I want to do my homework!... wait! No I don't! Who's putting words in my mouth?"

A feminine voice (sounding somewhat like Zoicite's) booms from up above, "Hehe, sorry about that. Just seeing if you'd catch on to it or not."

"That is sooo, out of character," Serena looked confused, "Hey, you're not the original writer... how many of you people are there writing this junk anyway?"

Silence.

"Are you listening to me?"

More silence.

"Hello? Writer, are you out there?"

"Yes, hold on, I'm counting... Oh, nevermind. Now, start following the script before something bad happens!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to get angry. So, what do I do now?"

"Call Amy of course!"

"Why?"

(Writer is now pulling out her hair in frustration)

"To get your stinkin' computer online and create the stinkin' plot devi- oops. Just call her and get your computer up and running!"

"Ok, my gosh," Serena picked up the phone and started dialing, "Hello, Amy?... Can you come over?... I need help setting up my computer... Great! See you in a bit!" She hung up the phone and looked up at the ceiling, "You happy now?"

Silence.

"Ok, don't talk to me!"

"Serena, writers can only intervene when they want to. Leave this one be (whispering) we don't know how weird this story will turn out wither her. How sane do you think she is anyway?" Luna warned.

A low chuckle from the writer sounded in the room...

^two hours later^ (I like doing things in increments of two, so sue me!)

"There you go Serena, you're all hooked up and online," Amy exclaimed to her hyena friend. Serena, who was reading comic books (as always).

"Great! Thanks Amy!" Serena ran up and pushed off the computer chair and stared blankly at the screen, "Ahh, Amy, help!"

From down on the floor, Amy sat up, "Here Serena, scroll down here down to the bottom of the page."

"Scroll?"

Amy sweatdropped.

After clicking a few buttons, Amy explained to Serena how to use a search engine.

"May I use your bathroom?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's just down the hall. I'm gonna see what I can find on here."

""Ok, I'll be back in a flash."

Amy went to the bathroom and Serena started clicking in stuff on her computer. She went into a website where a list of good and bad programs were listed. Serena read down the list, "Hmm... this sounds cool... I wonder what that's about..." she clicked on it. warning, plot device She clicked on many other buttons as well, not knowing what the heck she was doing, and before she knew it she had hacked her way into another computer and had started to download the mainframe system into her own computer. It was just then that the owner of the computer decided to play a game... (hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink).

^Mainframe^

WARNING INCOMING GAME

"Uh, oh! I gotta get into that game!"

"I'm with you Bob!"

"Me, too!"

"And me!"

^back in Serena's room^

"Serena, have you found anything interesting?" Amy came back.

"Yeah, it's some program and I'm ah... what's the word? You know, when you put something in your computer..."

Amy sweatdropped once again, "You mean download?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"From where did you download?"

Serena pointed to the screen, "here."

Amy looked at the screen and I swear that you could hear the gears turning in her head. She tried to keep herself calm, "Serena! What did you do? You hacked yourself into someone's computer and are stealing their information! I've got to stop this!"

Will Amy stop the transaction in time? Will all hell break loose when Serena's parents find out what she did within the first 10 minutes of owning her comp? And whatever happened to those ReBooters? heh heh heh.


	3. Tokyo-Rebooted 3

Authoress' notes: This fanfic/parody was started by me about two years ago. Needless to say, I never finished it. I got rather distracted with the other things that were going on in my life. I hope to finish this soon though, now that I have the time and reason to do it! ^_^ I love ReBoot, I love SailorMoon. I read somewhere a parody in which the Scouts had gone to Mainframe, so I thought, what if the Mainframers came to the world of the Scouts.... so I started to created this. It's weird... and I'm not too good with technical jargon, so don't mind me if I'm totally way off on any of this, it's just me pretending to know stuff that I don't (and it's quite fun and empowering, too! :) ) And recently I've just discovered that the wonderful makers of ReBoot are coming up with a new season to be aired in Canada this fall!!!!!!! Hey, anybody from Canada wanna tape it and send me some tapes? I'd be much obliged!!! ^_^ (of course I pay for shipping and handling and blank tape costs and all that!) Whew... back to the topic at hand: Please read and enjoy part three out of ? parts of my Reboot/SailorMoon crossover fanfic :) and now on to the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I, Callisto, own none of the characters in this fanfiction. Everything, besides the most of the plot, is to be credited to the wonderful makers of ReBoot and SailorMoon. I love you guys!! And please don't try to sue me, unless you wanna pay your lawyers to receive all that I have, which is basically a penny. College students really don't have much to offer, and neither do their parents ^_~ so it would be rather pointless anyway...

Now, on to the story!

Three

By the time Amy sat down on the chair, it was too late, the screen went black. The words "System Overload" flashed on the screen.

"No!" Amy cried and got out of her seat.

Just then a huge popping noise sounded and the computer's screen exploded sending six people sprawling all over the floor. Serena got up and went to the door, not noticing the extra people.

"I'm alright dad, just fell off the chair!" she called down.

"What?" her mom shouted for she couldn't hear a thing because she had earplugs for some strange reason and her father and brother were out getting party supplies, "Nevermind," she called down to her mother.

"Whoa, what was that?" a man's voice said from behind her.

Serena turned around to get a face-ful of a big blue face and immediately reacted with an, "AHHHH!"

Bob took a step back covering his ears, "I didn't mean to scare you like that, I'm sorry," he exclaimed.

"Oh, what happened?" Dot stood up from the bed followed by Enzo.

Wordlessly, Amy stood up and backed away from the place where she was laying. A low growl sounded from the side of Serena's bed.

"Nice doggy," Amy said quietly not looking away from the unseen creature, "Serena, help. Nice dog, good dog..."

Dot looked around, "They seem nice enough. Enzo, get Frisket to calm down."

"No problem Dot! Frisket, down boy."

"Well, uh, where are we?" Bob asked.

"Don't you know? You're in my room-"

"Frisket, I said down!"

Growl.

"Yes, I see that..." Bob looked around and then whispered to Dot, "It does look like a game, doesn't it?" and then turned back to Serena, "but what do you call this place and who are you?" Bob looked around taking in the scenery and wondering who the user was.

"Umm, well-"

"Frisket, back off!"

"Enzo, what's wrong with you? Can't you get him to settle down," Dot glared at Enzo and walked over to Frisket, "Frisket, sit!" Amazingly, Frisket obeyed Dot's command. (hehe, pun intended)

"Frisket, what's wrong?" Enzo tried to pet the red and gold canine but quickly pulled away when it growled at him. "Boy, Dot, is his bitmap scrambled or what?"

"Bitmaps? That's a computer term," Amy noted, "and thank you for helping me out with your dog."

Bob started jumping up and down, "You still haven't answered my question!"

Serena thought to herself, "Sheesh, he might be even worse than me!" She grinned. "First, tell us who you guys are and why you're in MY room."

"Oh, excuse me... I'm Bob, Guardian 254, no 524... no 425? Wait I got it, I'm Bob, Guardian 452, defender of the sector this game has landed on, are you the user?"

"What's a user?" Serena asked.

"Huh, you don't know what a user is?" Bob was confuddled.

"No."

"Hmm..." Bob thought and a light turned on, "If she doesn't know WHAT a user is, she- they must be users themselves!" He clicked his icon, "ReBoot!"

Nothing happened.

"What the-" he looked down at his unchanged format, "This is bad, very bad."

Serena looked over at Amy, "What's reboot mean?"

Amy hesitated, "Well, it's-"

Without a moment hesitation, Bob attacked Serena, "Glitch, stats!" Glitch didn't respond. bob tapped the keytool, all the while Serena was screaming her brains out and Amy took out her communicator to call all the other scouts for help. "Glitch? Glitch, stats!" Bob looked at Serena and started choking her.

Upon seeing this, Amy rushed over to Serena but was stopped and attacked by Dot and Enzo.

"Ok, first I'm not able to boot into the game and now Glitch doesn't work?!," Bob started getting hysterical at this moment in time, "What did you do?!"

Serena looked up at him, "I -I didn't do anything, honest! Ack! You're hurting me! Waaaaaaah! And you-you broke my computer! *sniff sniff* Waaaaaah!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Amy cried out, "We didn't do anything to you!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

Three blows knocked the ReBooters off Amy and Serena.

"I am SailorVenus!"

"SailorMars!"

"SailorJupiter!"

And in one voice the scouts continued, "Stop messing around with our friends! You shall be slited! Slited?"

SailorMars looked up at the ceiling, "Don't you mean smited?"

The Zoicite voice boomed down again, "Hehe, oops, typo... Won't happen again."

SailorMars looked up again, "Thank you," and started mumbling something about idiotic fumbling writers these days.

Amy however noticed that smited isn't even a word...

"Glitch? Oh, come on work, Glitch stats!" bob whined.

"How about something that does work. Frisket, get 'em!" Enzo shouted.

Frisket just sat there and growled at the young sprite.

"Oh come on Enzo, you should take him to obedience school," Dot complained, "Frisket, get 'em!"

Frisket jumped at the three SailorScouts.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

Frisket stopped in midair, he couldn't see where he was going.

"I am SailorMercury!"

Three sighs of relief sounded, "Thanks Mercury."

"Ah, I can't see," Serena cried out.

Four sighs heavily dripping of sweatdrops sound, "Serena?"

Boom!

Crash!

"Ouch!"

"What was that?"

"All this cursored fog! I can't see a thing!"

Bang!

"Hey, who bumped into me?"

Mercury's bubble fog soon lifted revealing Serena's now totally wrecked room with the Scouts and ReBooters all sitting on the floor holding either their foot or head (or butt) in agony.

"Tube..." Enzo muttered.

From somewhere under the bed a body jumped out, "Hey guys!"

"AndrAIa? where've you been?" Enzo exclaimed.

AndrAIa pointed to the bed, "Under there. I was talking to Monsieur Canard, the duck," she raised a rubber ducky to the air for show, "He has a lot to say and he is very interesting. Did you know that there are exactly 53 dust bunnies living under there?" she pointed to the bed again.

"What's a dust bunny?" Enzo asked.

AndrAIa shrugged, "I do not know. Monsieur Canard? What is a dust bunny?" She held the plastic duck's beak up to her ear, "...oh..."

"He does not know what a dust bunny is either. He says he heard that from the sock."

"Hey, that's my rubber ducky! Get your grubby hands off it!" Serena squealed and lunged at AndrAIa.

"Go Serena!" Jupiter cried out.

""No! AndrAIa!" Enzo called out, "kick her bitmap!"

"More computer jargon? I don't get it," Mercury shrugged.

Serena and AndrAIa were fighting each other when Serena suddenly stopped. AndrAIa took this chance and slapped Serena's face.

"Owie!" Serena cried and quickly composed herself, "She's coming! Everyone hide!"

Quickly, Serena shooed everyone into a hiding spot and the scouts detransformed into their everyday teenage selves.

Silence (except for that ubiquitous pounding of feet on the stars).

Suddenly, the door slammed open and there she stood, steam escaping through her ears and a grimace that even made Frisket shudder...


	4. Tokyo-ReBooted 4

Authoress' notes: This fanfic/parody was started by me about two years ago. Needless to say, I never finished it. I got rather distracted with the other things that were going on in my life. I hope to finish this soon though, now that I have the time and reason to do it! ^_^ I love ReBoot, I love SailorMoon. I read somewhere a parody in which the Scouts had gone to Mainframe, so I thought, what if the Mainframers came to the world of the Scouts.... so I started to created this. It's weird... and I'm not too good with technical jargon, so don't mind me if I'm totally way off on any of this, it's just me pretending to know stuff that I don't (and it's quite fun and empowering, too! :) ) And recently I've just discovered that the wonderful makers of ReBoot are coming up with a new season to be aired in Canada this fall!!!!!!! Hey, anybody from Canada wanna tape it and send me some tapes? I'd be much obliged!!! ^_^ (of course I pay for shipping and handling and blank tape costs and all that!) Whew... back to the topic at hand: Please read and enjoy part four out of ? parts of my Reboot/SailorMoon crossover fanfic :) and now on to the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I, Callisto, own none of the characters in this fanfiction. Everything, besides the most of the plot, is to be credited to the wonderful makers of ReBoot and SailorMoon. I love you guys!! And please don't try to sue me, unless you wanna pay your lawyers to receive all that I have, which is basically a penny. College students really don't have much to offer, and neither do their parents ^_~ so it would be rather

pointless anyway...

Nother note: KK, I had to update chapter 3, gomen _ so, some of chapter four, you've already read... but it's better this way ^_^. No worries though, just deleted last end of 3 to put it on 4 to make things flow better, no changes in the story really. Read on and enjoy!

P.S. I don't know when I'll be able to get Chap. 5 up, may be a while... *shrug* This was as far as I was able to get when I last worked on it. _

Now, on to the story!

Four

"Serena!" Serena's mother yelled as she shook a demolished piece of red plastic that used to be identified as the Tsukino's telephone, "How in the world did this happen?" She screamed.

Serena stepped over to hide her now totally ruined computer and hoped that her mother wouldn't notice anything unusual about the glass that was strewn around her bedroom floor, "I didn't do that mom. I was up here the whole time. Sammy probably did it."

"Really? And what makes you think that's so?" Her mother questioned.

"I don't, mommy," Serena started to cry, "I was up here the whole time and I didn't touch the phone. Waaaaah! And why do you come to me whenever something gets broken *sniff* It's not fair!" Serena sat on the floor and started the waterworks.

"Serena, stop your bellyaching," her mom scolded.

Meanwhile, Bob was peeking at Serena from his hiding spot behind the curtains and thought to himself, "What's going on? The user is scared of a game sprite and the sprite is the mother? Waht sort of whacked up place is this. Ooh, bad thought- this is worse than the funhouse!" He gasped out loud as he thought that thought.

Serena's mother heard Bob gasp, "Serena, who's behind your curtain? It better not be your brother hiding from me."

"Why would I *sniff* hide Sammy in my room? Besides, it's just me and Amy in my room right now. No one else is in here and there's no one behind my curtain, or under my bed talking to my rubberducky, or in my closet... no one's here except us," Serena said trying to keep her mother away from these key points of her bedroom, but failed as she watch her mother stride over to the curtain and pull it open, "No!" Serena yelped at her mother, but it was too late.

Now, Serena's mother was surprised to see someone behind the curtain. And she was more surprised to see that it was a man. She turned around, "Serena! What is this ma-" she turned around to get a better look at him. "You're- you're blue?!" She turned back to her daughter, "He's a - He's a blue man..." and promptly fainted.

Bob looked at the woman that lay on the floor and shrugged, "Wow, never did that before either. Wonder what's up with these people."

Amy looked at Bob, "ok you people stay here, don't move, we'll be right back." She and Serena carried Serena's mother downstairs with Serena complaining the whole way. They placed Mrs. Tsukino on the couch. Magically, a thing of smelling salts appeared on the coffee table (made available by yours truly) and Amy soon woke Serena's mother up.

"What happened?" Serena's mother asked dazedly.

"Oh, we found you sleeping on the couch and wondered if you were ok," Amy replied.

"But I was up in Serena's room, about the telephone, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but you figured everything out, and then we found you down here," Amy answered again because Serena was showing no signs of talking.

"But, what about the blue man in there?"

"Blue man? What blue man? Amy, did you see a blue man in my room? Of course not. Why would there be a blue man in my room? I don't know. Besides there is no such thing as a blue man, unless you count Smurfs as being me, because they're blue (and the one that's up in my room, she said quietly under her breath," Serena finally spoke up, taking a deep gasping breath at the end of the speech.

"What?" Serena's mother asked about the part that Serena said under her breath.

"Nothing," Serena squeaked out, "I'm gonna go back up to my room now and work some more on my computer."

"Ok, honey."

^Serena's room^

"Hey, you guys can come out now," Serena called out into her room. NO one showed themselves. A ruckus on the street caused Serena and Amy to look out the window where they saw Mars, Venus, and Jupiter fighting with Bob, Enzo, Dot, Frisket, and AndrAIa (who was still consulting with Monsieur Canard from time to time). "Stop your fighting," Serena yelled out tot he people, "let's talk." "Hopefully over a chocolate fudge sundae," she added gleefully to herself.

Miraculously, the fighting stopped... hehe, but only for a moment, and fighting continued on... until... "STOP THIS FIGHTING THIS INSTANT, SCOUTS OR I WILL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!"

This caused the fighting to stop because that big huge voice had come from the tiny black kitty they call Luna.

Enzo looked at Frisket, "Hey, why can't you talk? I hope you get programmed to talk like that some minute."

Frisket growled.

With some careful maneuvering and perfect balance, Serena stepped out of her window onto the roof but ended up falling the rest of the way down to the ground. It was just then that you-know-who walked by carrying a handful of flowers, "Hey, meatball head, I didn't know were that crazy to jump out of your window like that," he laughed.

"Darien!" Serena squealed, "Are those for me?"

Darien looked at the flowers, "These, no, these are for, what's that girl's name again, Ann? ...hehe, of course these flowers are for you! Happy Birthday Meatball Head!" He looked around at her yard and noticed that three scouts were in full uniform, two weren't, and there were strangely colored people and a vicious dog growling at him. "Uh, Serena? Is there something happening that I don't know about?"

Serena looked at her friends and "foes", "Um, I guess. It's a long story, though."

"I'm up to it," Darien replied.

Soon, everyone had climbed their way back up to Serena's room and were sitting on the floor, bed, or standing up. And within minutes? hours? days? o.O everyone was caught up on who everyone else was and why they were there. The only thing they couldn't figure out was why the ReBooters were in the user world. Amy was soon punching into her computer "all the data they had collected."

"Hmm, it says here that while you were 'living' in Mainframe, a hacker, Serena, started to download your information into her own computer and something must've happened to stop the transfer abruptly causing a fluctuation of polar and electric cites thus causing another fluctuation in the data exchange. Converters in both computers worked together to cause some sort of flesh machine and as the crash of both computers occurred it sent you guys through this flesh machine causing you to take on a being and humanizing yourselves into how you are being perceived now, although you all kept your skin pigments and are now all considered to be freaks of nature."

"Uh, yeah. Amy, now, can you repeat that in Japanese, please?" Lita asked as she waved her hand high over her head to show that she had gotten nothing out of Amy's speech.

Amy looked confused, "I was, wasn't I?"

Everyone (even the ReBooters) sweatdropped at Amy's ignorance (isn't that just wrong terminology, o.O?).

"Ok, so you're saying that we're freaks of what? Nature? What's nature?" Bob asked.

"Nature, you know, all the plants and animals that you see outside. Nature," Lita answered matter-of-factly (she's the Scout of Nature for those of you who're wondering).

Bob looked out the window, "Oh. So, we were pushed through various converters and as our codes reached your computer, we went through something that made us into flesh. What's flesh?"

"Sheesh, flesh is skin, even I know that," Serena answered while pinching her arm.

"Ok, now that that's cleared up, why exactly were we the only ones to come through your computer? Why didn't any binomes or worse, Hexadecimal and Megabyte come out too?"

"I don't now? There are many outlets and routs that could have been taken by them if they made it through, but if they don't have flesh, we won't be able to see them. the also might not have been in the transfer either," Amy answered as well as she could.

"Who's Hexadecimal and Megabyte?" Rei asked.

"why, only the two worst viruses in the net," Dot noted.

"Yeah, they're mean," Enzo added.

"Very mean," AndrAIa added, "But we can take care of them, right Frisket? Remember Enzo? Just a girl, a boy, and his dog!" She started giggling hysterically as Enzo looked at her bewildered.

Just then Amy gave yelp, "Other ways of passage! The phone line! Serena, someone got through through your phone line!"

"My, that didn't take you long to figure out now, did it?" A smooth voice asked from the window area.

"Megabyte-?" Bob half asked half whispered half growled.

"Oh, Bob, what a pleasant surprise to see you here," a face with a white mask that had an intrigued look painted on it.

"Hexadecimal, how did you guys get here?" Bob asked.

"Oh, aren't you glad to see me Bob? Besides the little blue haired girl told you how we got here already. Weren't you listening?" Hexadecimal inquired.

"Hey, get back in the computer where you belong, virus," dot yelled at Hexadecimal.

Hexadecimal put a surprised look on her face, "Why Dot, I never knew you had the guts to tell me that to my faces."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Dot retorted.

"Dot, what are you doing?" Enzo asked his big sister.

"Hexadecimal, we have work to do," Megabyte said, "OH, so many new places to claim as my own, so little time. You see bob, in the user world, people don't know about how to deal with real live computer viruses and I'm afraid your little key tool doesn't work anymore. Poor Bob. If only you knew about the kind of power, the kind of energy that the users had! Why they're simply magnificent. Hexadecimal, where should we go first?"

Hex put an evil thoughtful look on her face, "How about over there," she pointed towards downtown.

"Perfect. Tata Bob. Have a nice time trying to stop us," Megabyte leapt off into the direction that Hex had started off in.

"Huh," Bob looked on, "No glitch, no power, no nothing. How are we ever going to stop Megabyte and Hexadecimal, especially if they joined forces?"

(find out next episode)


End file.
